The Going's On: Before The Drama
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: <html><head></head>Prequel to the whole series. We all know what happened once Courtney discovered the secret...But what happened before? When she rushed off to Earth as a baby. Growing up a human around friends that weren't...How did she survive all the secrets they kept?</html>
1. How It All Came To Be

_**Prologue-How It All Came To Be**_

Every life has a beginning. Mine was not the day I was born. Mine was the day my daughter was born. I guess that could not be much of a life, since I died three weeks later. But I still believed those three weeks were when I started to live.

My husband and I were not planning on having a little girl, well, at the time he was my fiancee. But as soon as I had found out I was pregnant we married as soon as. It was difficult, though, since I had just been elected Queen of Scarlatina.

We never did name out beautiful daughter. We could simply not decided on a name. My husband wanted Isabella, but I thought it was far too formal. Isabella was not a name I wanted for my daughter. I wanted my daughter to be an individual, being unique. Not like everyone else. I just could not think of a name to go with that.

My sister, Maria, managed to name her daughter as soon as she was born. Arianna Tiama Reed. She was only a week younger than my daughter, but I still could not decided on a name when Arianna was born. I liked Demitra, but not as a first name. As a middle name perhaps.

Of course, by the time that three weeks had passed after the birth of my unnamed daughter, I was poisoned. I was happily eating my breakfast, when my insides started to hurt. They felt as though they were all on fire. Slowly my brain started to shut down. I could feel my self losing conciseness and I never woke up again.

So, you may ask, how could I possibly be telling my story now? Well, it all depends on if you believe the after life. I do, which is why it is possible for me to be telling my-I mean, a story. This is not the story of me. But the beginning of what I thought was my life. Instead, it was the beginning of my daughters, Courtney Demitra Black.

"NIGEL!" The blonde girl yelled once more. She was fed up of the man not paying any attention to her. She watched as he paced back and fore in the nursary, craddling his young daighter back off to sleep.

It was amazing how one child can look so much like one parent. In Courtney's case, she looked just like her mother. There was no resemblance to her father at all in her appearance. However her attitude was the perfect mixture of the two. Curious, wanting adventure from her mother and all the grumpiness from not getting her own way from her father.

"Nigel..." The blonde girl sighed. She was stood in the doorway, not even bothering to enter the room. "You know me and Kristy are leaving tomorrow." Nigel didn't move. He didn't make a sound, he just kept staring down at his perfect daughter. She was even more beautiful as she slept peacefully in his arms. "Nigel, you need to get out of here, too..."

"Masey..." Nigel took in a deep breath, but said no more. He silently walked over to the two cribs that were against the wall. He laid his daughter down in one, whilst another little baby was fast asleep in the other. "I know I need to go...But I can't leave..." He turned to face the window, looking out to the whole town of Scarlatina. It was his, for now. But he did not want it. "I can't leave all of this...I can't leave all of this in the hands of a baby...Arianna is barely nine months old, how is she going to handle it all?"

Masey did not know what to say. She was deep in thought about what Nigel had said. It was all true. There was no way you could leave the whole town of Scarlatina in the hands of a nine month old baby. It was the stupidest idea ever. However, Nigel had to escape with baby Courtney. If the two stayed for much longer there was a good chance that the Trackers would harm Courtney. And no one wanted that.

"Nigel, listen to me...Take Courtney and run." Masey sounded scared. "Run until you get as far as way as possible...Take her to...I don;t know, EARTH!" Masey was starting to get quite frantic. "Either way, it's not safe for Courtney to be here...You saw what happened to Courtney and Maria...Do you really want your daughter to come to the same fate?"

Nigel didn't know what to say. He had moved back to stare down at his daughter and niece as they slept in their cribs. The slow rhythm of their breathing was enough to hypnotise anyone, but Nigel fought back the tears. The two babies looked so innocent, so vulnerable. They had not done anything wrong, yet their whole lives were already predicted as a doom.

"Okay...I-I'll take Courtney...A-And we'll go...We'll go to Earth...Back to where I grew up...Muskoka, Canada...She'll be safe there." The king took in a shaky breath. He did not want to say goodbye to everything he was giving up, especially abandoning his niece. But he could not take her with him, too. It would be too difficult and he was not even Arianna's guardian, Kaly, the new head council member, was.

Masey wiped away the tears from her eyes. Nigel beckoned her into the room and she complied. The two hugged each other as if it was the last time they were going to see each other. And for all they knew it was going to be the last time. Courtney was not going to be allowed to come home. Not unless there was no other choice. Courtney would be brought up human, never knowing about the realities of where she belonged. It was far too dangerous if she ever learnt of her past, of her future. That could ruin everything.

"Duncan..." Masey let out a shaky breath and the vampire appeared at her side. His lime-green 'hawk shook a little from the fast movement, but his facial expression was on full alert. "I need you to go to Earth with Nigel." The bodyguard stared from the council meber to the King, not quite knowing what was going on. "Watch over the Princess, protect her."

"Of course..." Duncan nodded his head, his icy blue eyes full of care and fear. He knew he was meant to be in the baby's future, he just did not know where he belonged. He was only sixteen, maybe a little older in vampire years, but he still knew he had to watch over Princess Courtney. It was part of what he believed his destiny was. "I will watch over the Princess until she must return."

"No...She will not be returning." Nigel told his most faithful friend. Duncan had been there for him for as long as he knew, he could trust Duncan.

"But, Nigel...She must..." But Nigel was having none of it. He did not want his daughter to return to a place where she would easily be influenced by the Trackers. They could easily kill her, and Nigel could not bare the death of his only surviving family member.

The blonde girl leaned down, planting a single kiss upon the young Princess head as she slept in her cot.

"Until we meet again, Princess Courtney." She whispered, then disappearing on the spot. She had much to prepare before her departure from Scarlatina.

Princess Courtney Demitra Black was no longer a sorceress, she was now human. Her life had been plotted out for her, but at what cost?

A/N: How was it?

The prologue to the ENTIRE! The Going's On series.

LOL! I hope it was good...I had quite a bit of fun writing this and I do hope you like it :)

This was requested by Clarissa and encouraged by InstruMental, so you may thank them for this story of The Going's On :) LOL! Thanks, you two :)

LOL!

So...This story is basically how it all began...You all know the basics of how Courtney found out about their powers...And how she discovered Scarlatina...And how she was actually a Princess...But what happened before all of that? Hopefully this will be able to explain it all :)

And this story may just give me the effort I need to continue with the rest of The Going's On series :)

I hope you enjoy it all :)

Um...I'm not sure if this one will be updated daily like The Going's On is...But I can try...Possibly starting Sunda, depending what time I get home on Saturday. It's my friends birthday tomorrow and she's having a sleepover, so...Maybe :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I should probably go shut my window...I can see bugs...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. In The Beginning

_**1-In The Beginning**_

_~Fourteen point five Years Later~_

"I hate him." The brunette mumbled under her breath. She narrowed her eyes on the teenage boy who had, yet again, managed to piss her off. It wasn't that big of a deal, he was standing in the line two spaces ahead of her and he had taken the last cupcake. But Courtney had wanted that cupcake, she just wasn't going to get it now. You see, it would have been okay if someone else, anyone else, had taken the cake, but it just had to be Duncan Hudson.

"Now, now, Courtney." The blonde who was behind Courtney in the lunch que giggled. Courtney shook her head, picking up a small pot of chocolate pudding instead.

The two girls walked over to a secluded part of the cafeteria, the back table. It was the only place they were going to get any privacy. Every where else was crowded and they just wanted to sit down somewhere they could talk privately for a moment. So, the only place they could do that was the back table.

"I don't get why you're always acting like you don't like him." The blonde girl sighed, setting her lunch tray down on the table. She sat herself down and then noticed Courtney's evil, narrowed eyes on her. "What?"

"Bridgette, for the millionth time, I. Do. Not. Like. DUNCAN!" It was a good thing that there was so much noise going on around them, otherwise someone might have heard what she had to say and turned it against her.

That was what mainly happened to Courtney in school. Not a lot of people liked her because of her bossy, uptight attitute, but it didn't bother her. She would rather be successful than liked by people she would be able to control in a few years time, once she had successfully become President.

"There's just something...Not quite right about him." Courtney told her friend. Bridgette almost chocked on her macaroni and cheese.

"W-What do you mean?" The blonde teen asked the brunette, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Bridgette sounded nervous, but luckily Courtney didn't pick it up. Otherwise she really would have had something to answer to.

"He's always around..." Courtney lifted her eyes up and saw that Duncan was sitting by the fire door, not too far from where the back table was situated. He was always sat there, his headphones plugged in but no music playing. It was weird. Courtney didn't even see him eat the cupcake he bought everyday for lunch.

"I think your just paranoid." Bridgette told her best friend. It wouldn't have been the first time. Courtney got herself worked up over the littlest things, which usually ended up being the complete opposite to what they really were.

"I mean it, Bridge." Courtney stuck her fork into her salad, but not picking anything up. The brunette had her eyes fixed on Duncan. He had his eyes closed, but she felt as though he knew she was looking at him, talking about him. She hypnotised by how he always did the same thing, day-in, day-out. "He's always around me in school...Even after school. I always see him hanging around my street."

"Courtney, he's always on your street because he lives in the house opposite yours. He has since the day you were born!" Bridgette was right about that. Duncan and Courtney had always been neighbours, Courtney just found that to be strange for some unknown reason. "And he is also in all of your classes."

"Exactly!" Courtney hissed at Bridgette. "All of my classes..."

"Maybe the two of you just have the same interests." Bridgette said, uncapping her bottle of water. Courtney was not giving up that easily, though. She knew there was something off about Duncan, she could feel it. "Just give him a chance, Court...You never know, the two of you just might get along."

"Excuse me?" Courtney sounded offended by the very thought of it. "Me and Duncan do not, and never will get along. We're complete opposites." Courtney held her head proudly in the air. "Anyway, he's a neanderthal."

"Any louder, Princess?" Said boy snarled as he barged his way past the two girls. Courtney's mouth gawped open, and not in a good way.

"He's rude, too." She muttered, violently attacking her lettuce with her fork. "And what is with that stupid nickname he's got, 'Princess'. What's him deal?"

Bridgette shook her head, smiling down at her plate as she happily ate her mac and cheese. She was one of the very few people in the world who knew the truth about Courtney and Duncan. Not evern Courtney knew the truth, and she was not allowed to know, either. Bridgette was one of the people who were around to make sure that Courtney never found out, too. That just meant having to listen to Courtney grumbling about how much she hates Duncan, when everyone around her knew that she liked him really.

A/N: Just a quick update I wanted to give you guys :)

So, they are all about fifteen and a half...Give or take a bit ;) LOL! But it's all to do with what little plot I have in mind :) Any ideas of how you see this...Please tell me :) LOL! I really wanna make this the best one :) Although...I am quite sad because my two favorite characters, Taylor and Arianna, aren't in it...I really do like them, even if they ain't TD characters :) LOL! Also, this may mean that the beginning of the very first The Going's On will not be as accurate as we thought...So apologies for that :)

Thank you to;

Clarissa: Hehe! No problem ;) Thank you :)

loveDxC4eva: He did know...But he didn't want Courtney to know that he knew..Or even that she was a sorceress because he had to protect her...Does that make sense? LOL! Thanks :)

theselenagomezfan9999: hehe! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: hehe! Thanks :)

InstruMental: haha! Glad it went well :) Thank you :)

WHOOO! 5 reviews for one chapter :) I FEEL THE LOVE! LOL!

...I'm really bored...There is nothing on TV but the royal wedding coverage...BLEH! I am so not interested in the Royal Wedding...

I'm also out of easter eggs now...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Angering A Princess

2-Angering a Princess

Courtney took in a deep breath, determined not to turn around to face him. He had been bugging her for the whole math lesson, but Courtney was determined not to sink down to Duncan's level. She was determined to keep her mind focused on the work she was supposed be doing.

However, Duncan was not giving up on Courtney. His smirk lit up his face as he stared at the brunette who was sat in front of him. He didn't mean to annoy her purposly, it just came naturally to him. And Courtney secretly enjoyed it, or so he thought.

"Priiincessssss." Courtney shivered at the hissed sound of the nickname Duncan insisted on calling her. There was a reason behind it, but Courtney couldn't see what it was. Duncan had told her it was because she was so stuck up and spoilt, like a Princess. Courtney begged to differ.

"What?" Courtney hissed back, her teeth gritted and her face angered as she finally turned to face the boy who was sat behind her.

"Eyes on your own work, Miss Black." Courtney could feel her whole face heat up. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, she didn't know. But Duncan took the sudden reddened glow in her cheeks as her blushing.

"Aw." He smirked. "Someone likes me." Courtney felt ready to burst. She did not, and never would, like Duncan Hudson for as long as she lived. So, trying best not to sink to his level again, she turned back to continue with her work.

Of course, just because her back was turned, it didn't mean Duncan was going to give up on her. He kept snickering to himself, muttering whatever comments came to his mind. And this, going according to his plan, only went and made Courtney's very short fuse burn faster.

* * *

><p>"Why do you anger her like that?" Bridgette asked. She floated a few inches above the ground, her pure white wings outstretched. She had her arms folded, staring directly at Duncan.<p>

"Because...It's fun." He replied, his signature smirk on his face. He was still thinking about Courtney, and his smirk was slowly fading into a smile without him realizing it.

"You...You don't like her, like her...Do you?" Bridgette asked, worried about what the answer was. She was slightly hesitant to ask because if the answer was yes, they were all doomed.

"WHAT?" Duncan yelled, outraged at the very thought of it. "As if I would like a good-goody two shoes like little miss preppy." His face may have said I hate her, but his insides we saying something completely different. "She's got a pole so far up her ass it'll need surgery to remove it." He muttered loud enough for Bridgette to hear him.

Bridgette looked at him in distress. Duncan had never had a girlfriend before. There was on reason why; he believed you shouldn't date for the fun of it. You should wait and find that one special person. And, of course, Duncan had never treated any girls the way he had treated Courtney since the first day they had met in High school.

"Duncan...She's a Princess...You know for a fact that you can't date her." Bridgette warned him. She tried to get on with Duncan, but he always made it harder for the two of them.

"Date Courtney?" Duncan spat. His eyes were starting to tint red and his fangs were starting to show in his mouth. This was never a good sign, and Bridgette knew so. "As if!" Bridgette moved backwards, trying to create a bit of distance between herself and vampire who was starting to get worked up a bit. "And even if she is a Princess, she doesn't know it, does she?" Bridgette shook her head, scared. "But I do not, and never will, want to date _her_!" Without another word Duncan ran off, leaving Bridgette stranded in the woods. That was something she was more scared of than Duncan.

A/N: Sorry it's short, but it's an update, right?

I have too much going on and I did warn that this one wouldn't be updated daily...

Thank you to;

theselenagomezfan9999: haha! I know, it was pointless...LOL! Thank you :)

loveDxC4eva: hehe! I do try my best to update some sort of story eah day :) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: haha! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: haha! Nobody will ever see that one coming ;) LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: haha! I'd love to be an intern :) LOL! And this is actually number 7...LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: haha! Thank you soo much :) LOL! Only...Hmm...A few times ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: It doesn;t neccisarily go in this place in the series, only decided to start writing by popular demand ;) Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: The reason for that is because Courtney wasn't supposed to know about them or herself...If that makes sense. But because of all the trackers were around Nigel had no choice but to tell her the truth :) I know a lot of the things may not make sense because I'll probably need to rewrite certain bits so that it all fits in...I noticed that when I was writing this chapter...But for now just go with it...Please...Thanks :)

GreenDucks:...? Nope...Masey and Bridgette are two different people...LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOOOO! I'm getting a lot of reviews for this one :) 17 so far =O! OMG! LOL! Thank you all :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I need some ice cream...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. That Awkward Moment

_**3-That awkward moment**_

Courtney forrowed her brow, trying to work out what was up with her best blonde friend. Bridgette had been acting weir, sort of distant for the whole of that day. Now it was the last period of the day and Courtney was finally ready to admit that Bridgette was not herself to the girl herself.

"Bridge..." Courtney wasn't sure how to handle the situation. For as long as Courtney had known Bridgette, which was since they were in kindergarten, she had never been anything other than happy. Even when he asshole of a boyfriend, Peter Henson, broke up with her when they were in middle school, Bridgette kept that perfectly happy smile on her face.

"Yeah?" The blonde didn't smile, or even look up from her notebook. There was just nothing she wanted to say to her best friend right now.

"Are you feeling okay today?" Courtney asked, hesitent towards what she said.

"I'm fine." Bridgette replied, half-sighing as she said it. Her focus was all on the notes she was copying from the bored.

Courtney mentally sighed. There definitely was something wrong with Bridgette, but she knew her friend wasn't going to own up to it. The brunette tried her best to forget about it by doing her own work, but she, for the first time ever, couldn't concentrate on her own work. Courtney was too worried about Bridgette to think about herself.

She sighed, this time out loud. No one heard her, the room was too full of chatter and piece of paper being flung around the room. No one ever paid any attention in English. It was one of those subjects in school that not a lot of people seemed to car about, including the teacher. He was happiky sat behind his desk, reading some book he had picked up from somewhere.

Courtney's onyx eyes wondered around the classroom. Every single person was chatting to their mates, just generally goofing off like the primates they were. ALMOST every single person, anyway.

There was Duncan, once again. He sat alone in the corner, looking in Courtney's direction. She was about to scowl, but then she realized his icy blue eyes weren't on her, they were on Bridgette.

Courtney turned to face her best friend and saw that she was staring back at him now. Now Courtney knew something was wrong. Only Duncan could cause Bridgette to not be herself. Maybe he had tried to make a move on her, but she didn't want him to. Obviously she didn't want him to, she had a boyfriend, Geoff. Geoff was just out of town for a few days with his family. But Geoff and Duncan were pretty good friends, and even Duncan wouldn't sink that low, would he?

Whatever was going on, Courtney sure felt awkward being caught up in the middle of it.

"What's going on with you and Duncan?" The brunette asked as she started walking home with Bridgette. As usual Duncan wasn't too far behind, but Courtney didn't care right then.

"Me and Duncan?" Bridgette replied, rasing an eyebrow, but continuing to walk and look straight ahead at the same time. "You have got to be kidding m-"

"I saw the two of you staring in English." That shut Bridgette up. She was stumped for an answer to that one. "Now, stop lying to me and give me a straight answer." But Bridgette couldn't. Courtney was never allowed to know the truth, no matter how much Bridgette didn't want to keep it from her.

Duncan saved the blonde surfer from more of Courtney's rath by barging between them both, as if he didn't even see them there. Of course, he was just doing it because he was also suposed to make sure that Courtney never found out the truth.

"HEY!" Courtney called after him and Duncan actually did stop. He slowly turned back, his piercing eyes narrowing down on Courtney. "We were having a conversation here!"

"About me, no doubt." Duncan snorted. "You should listen to your friend, Princess, nothing is going on between me and that surfer chick!" Duncan turned his back and 'stormed off'. Bridgette faked a scoff, which she really wasn't good at. It came out more of a high-pitched squeak, but Courtney got what she meant.

A/N: Sorry for a shortie. I think most of these will be form now on.

Sorry for not updating this yestderday! I was trying, I swear. I feel asleep for the whole of yesterday after school! I was just that tired...Blah, blah, blah...

LOL!

This story will hopefully be updated every Wednesday...But my whole schedule will be off for the next month or so due to my GCSE's starting on Monday...The joy -_-

LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: haha! Yeah, what's a better way to spend your day than annoying a royal? LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

Clarissa: hehe! Told you I didn't forget about it ;) LOL! Thanks :)

theselenagomezfan9999: Yeah...Duncan does get worked up a lot ;) LOL! Thank you :)

sweetElisabeth: haha! Yeah...Duncan lies a lot ;) LOL! Thanks :)

loveDxC4eva: ahaha! I think you're the only who realized this ;) I did mention it in the very first chapter of the very first going's on...But no one else seemed to notice that part ;) LOL! But me and Chloe are good friends, so she said it was okay and all :) LOL! Glad someoen did notice ;) LOL! Thank you :)

CyD1224Izzy: ahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

Whoop! Whoop! Reviews :)

I seriously just wrote this AN in less than five minutes...Sorry if it's rushed then because it's late and I need to get to bed for tomorrow for sckool! SUCKSSSSSS!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Forbidden Feelings

4-Forbidden Feelings

"DAD!" Courtney yelled out. No reply. The teen girl ran straight upstairs, assuming her father wasn't home yet. Recently he had been disappearing for countless hours of the day. It got Courtney thinking that he may have had a secret girlfriend, but she was sure he would have told her if he'd had a girlfriend. There was little chance that he had a girlfriend, anyway. He always still claimed to be in love with Courtney's mother. She had died when Courtney was only a few weeks old, and that was all she knew.

The brunette stopped at the top of the staircase, taking a peep out of the window. She lived in a small cul-de-sac on the edge of town. All of her neighbors were pretty friendly. Well, minus Duncan.

Speaking of that boy, as Courtney pulled back the curtains of her window; he was sat on his garden wall. Just lounging around with his head phones in. Naturally, no music was playing. Courtney always found that out. He did the same thing every day.

Duncan's head turned, looking up towards Courtney. His signature smirk looked as if it was carved onto his face. Courtney almost scoffed in disgust, but she managed to refrain from doing so. Duncan closed one of his icy blue eyes, winking up at the brunette.

Courtney instantly let go of the burgundy curtain she had been holding back, it fell back into place as if never been moved, sending the already dimly-lit hallway into almost darkness.

Courtney's face was red. Bright red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, it was unknown. But it all had to do with Duncan. Duncan was always the cause of Courtney's red faces, which she seemed to get a lot of ever since the two had met two years previous.

The tanned girl shook her head; trust Duncan to have been perving on her when she should have been in the safety of her own home. But that was just Duncan. It was as if he was always looking at her, looking out _for_ her. However, Courtney still found it creepy and stalkerish.

"AH!" The young teen girl screamed as she entered her bedroom just as her father was coming out. She had not been expecting him to be in there. "GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" She yelled at him, pointing towards the upstairs hallway.

Nigel obeyed, his hands raised in defense. He cautiously scooted past his daughter and into the hallway.

"What were you doing in here?" Courtney demanded.

"N-Nothing." Nigel told his daughter, turning around and walking away.

Courtney didn't argue back. Instead she smiled. Nigel smiled too, but neither saw the other do so.

The teen shut her door, turning to see what was different about her room. There was always something different when her father had been in there. It was his way of apologizing for something. In this case, missing dinner the previous night because he had been out of town for work.

Courtney smiled, throwing herself down on her double bed. She picked up the new little white bear she had found. It was wearing a pink t-shirt with the words 'I'm sorry' stitched into it in white. She smiled. It may have been the cheesiest gift ever, but she still smiled.

Duncan squinted his eyes, making sure Courtney was definitely away from her window now. She was. And even if she wasn't, she didn't take another peek outside.

The sixteen-year-old boy got up from his space on the wall and walked inside his house. It was empty. No feeling empty, although it did, but physically empty. He had no furniture inside except for an old, beaten sofa in the living room. He had no need for luxuries, and he couldn't afford them.

"This place looks homey." Duncan jumped, ready to strike. Only he came face-to-face with a young girl, about fifteen years of age. She had light brown hair that reach down to the top of her legs. Her bangs were pushed back with a pink hair band, matching the color of her t-shirt. Her skinny jeans were faded black and so were her sneakers. She looked a mess herself, but not quite as bad as the house.

"Knock much, Phoebe?" Duncan asked, throwing himself down on the couch. It was quite uncomfortable too, but Duncan didn't mind. He was used to it. He had been sleeping on it for the past fifteen years or so.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see you. I missed you." The young girl sat down beside her brother on the sofa. She found uncomfortable within an instant. "Come home..." She pleaded her voice only a whisper.

"I-I can't." It wasn't that Duncan didn't want to go home, he physically couldn't. He needed to complete his duties on Earth first, and then he could think about going home again. "You know that..."

Phoebe nodded. Her baby blue eyes were almost tearing up. She was getting quite lonely back home, but she never admitted it to Duncan. The last thing she wanted to give him was more guilt on his conscious. The past few years had been too hard on him, too much had gone wrong for Duncan. Phoebe could not, and would not, give her brother more to think and worry about. It may have just destroyed him.

"So, how's the Princess?" Phoebe asked, trying to change the topic.

"Okay...I guess..." Duncan shrugged, trying not to show how much he really did care for her.

Duncan and Courtney were not allowed to get any closer than what they were. It was wrong, illegal and just plain out of the question. NO matter how badly Duncan found himself wanting her.

He would never admit it, but Duncan was finding himself developing feelings for Courtney. No one was allowed to know. No one who knew his secret could know because he could have been reported and sent back to Scarlatina. No one who didn't know the secret could know because then it would easily be spread around the school and then Duncan would have forced himself to move back to Scarlatina. Either way, he would have gone back to Scarlatina, never able to see Courtney again. It upset him just to think about it.

"Oh...Okay..." There was not a lot Phoebe could say. But she was happy. At least she was able to have a small amount of bonding time with her brother before she had to go back to Scarlatina herself.

A/N: Yep...I finally updated ;) LOL!

I have been writing this since yesterday...LOL! I think it was an alright chapter...I am making all of this one up off the top of my head...The others I have a plan on what to do...-_- LOL! I do hope you like it, though...LOL!

Thank you to;

CyDInklover: haha! Thank you :)

Clarissa: I KNOW! LOL! I am sorry for the lack of updates on this story...LOL! GCSE's are exams which are sat by ever student in Year 11 across the whole of the UK...They determined what grade you're at, and if you have enough above C grades to get you into college...There isn't an American equivalent...Soo...I hope my explanation was good enough ;) LOL! Thanks :)

theselenagomezfan9999: Hehe! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Yeah...This is an interesting story...Good to finally know what did happen before ;) LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! LOL! REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Secret Meetings

_**5-Secret Meetings**_

Nigel's face was shielded from the wind and from sight by his jacket hood that he had pulled right over his head. He knew he didn't need to go in through the gate, so he walked straight past the old sleeping man at his desk, and turned the corner.

He stopped for a moment, looking around to see that no one was there. Nigel casually lifted his hand up into the air and clicked his fingers. He soon disappeared on site.

"Nigel!" Kaly clenched her heart, struggling for breath. "WARN ME NEXT TIME!" The red head snapped at the King.

Nigel just rolled his eyes, throwing the black hood backwards, off of his head. He shook his head from side-to-side and ran a shaky hand through his black hair.

Being in the palace was not somewhere he wanted to be. The worst part was it was for a council meeting. That was one of the worst things he was ever called in for.

Kaly, and everyone else on the council, knew Nigel couldn't get to and from Scarlatina as often as they would all like him to. His duty was to watch over Courtney, protecting her from anything possible. Even if Duncan was there for that, Nigel felt that he should still always be there too. They never knew what was going to happen.

"Come on, before the meeting starts." Kaly told him, walking out of the den area and down the hallway.

Nigel held his hand up in a claw and hissed under his breath. Kaly definitely liked to show she was the boss now, not Nigel. Ever since he had, had to back down from his title, Kaly had been the one in charge of everything. She was pretty much the 'Queen', and didn't she like to know it and show it.

The two adults walked into the boardroom. It was buzzing with an excited vibe, as everyone was sitting and already chatting.

Sitting on the edge of the long table was a young girl, around fourteen years of age. She had shoulder length blonde hair, pulled back into a loose, low ponytail. The girl was leaning forward, a massive smile on her face. She also gave the boy who was sat in the seat beside the one she had her feet up on, a pretty clear view down her t-shirt.

"Princess Arianna!" Kaly quickly snapped at the teenage girl.

Arianna quickly sat bolt upright, jumping up from the table and smiling innocently at Kaly. The boy was now bright red in the face, trying his best to not look up to the carpet beside him on the floor.

"Hi, Kaly, Hi, Uncle Nigel." Her smile was starting to falter from fakeness. She knew she had now been caught red handed in the act.

"It's ten o'clock." Kaly told her impatiently. "I thought we had a deal; bed by ten on early school nights and you can stay up as late as you want on non-school nights." The head council member raised an eyebrow and Arianna's cheeks flushed pinker than before.

"I-I-" But she was speechless. No words wanted to escape her dry throat, leaving her to only turn around and rush from the room.

Kaly gave a triumphant smirk, settling herself down into her usual seat beside Layona. She did shoot her co-worker a quick glance, as if to say 'Why-did-you-not-say-something-to-her-before-I-did?' Layona flipped it off, not really caring too much for her duty in raising the Princess.

"I guess we should star-" But before Kaly could finish her sentence, there was a disturbance.

The room seemed to grow cold and suddenly the seat two spaces down from Kaly were filled with a green 'hawked teenage boy. He was leaning backwards in the chair, his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth gawping open.

Everyone's first reaction was to think he was dead. Then again, Duncan Hudson was a vampire. So it was no shock when he sat back up, smirking as usual, as if nothing had happened at all.

"How nice of you to join us, Duncan." Kaly said through gritted teeth and an even faker smile than the Princess'.

"Well, I'm sorry for being late..." He gasped. "How about you try and get a Princess into safe hands without actually talking to her."

Everyone started to panic.

"Where is the Princess now?" One of the tartier looking girls asked.

"She's with her blonde friend...What's her face...Malibu...Fairy...Her." Duncan replied, waving it off as no big deal.

"So, why can't you talk to her?" Layona asked.

Duncan turned to face Nigel, who had the largest smile on his face. Everyone else soon followed the teen boy's actions, turning to face the King also.

"If you want Duncan back here in one piece, then you won't let Courtney within ten feet of him." Nigel smiled wider and Duncan shook his head in disbelief.

"You're fault she hates me, old man." Duncan told him, his signature smirk still on his lips. Nigel just didn't stop smiling.

"You know, Duncan." Layona said. "You're supposed to be her protector. It would be a good idea if you actually did, you know, PROTECT HER!"

"I do protect her...There is all of one Tracker in the school, and she likes to keep on her own side. Away from us."

The room broke out into whispers and mutters from everyone. No one had known that there had actually been a Tracker around the Princess. This was dangerous. Very, very dangerous. This changed everyone. And Duncan now regretted opening his big mouth.

"It's fine!" He said all too quickly. "I mean, Heather hasn't even been to the Tracking Academy...Ever!" All eyes were on the almost sweating vampire. "Plus, she doesn't even know who or what we are-"

"All Trained Trackers know what we are, Duncan."

"And like I said, Kaly, she isn't trained..."

Silence fell over the room like a tidal wave. It drowned everyone in it. All eyes were flicking between everyone. The safety of Princess Courtney was getting harder and harder to maintain, but Nigel still refused to tell her the truth about any of this part of her life.

A/N: HEY!

Long time no writing for this story...hehe!

LOL! Sorry for that one, guys...I love you and I love this story...Other are just my priority right now, sorry. I did explain that this one wouldn't be as updated as others...So; I do hope you understand :)

OKAY! I just HAD to get Arianna in there...She is, like, one of my FAVORITE characters in the whole series :) I know she's my OC and it is a Total Drama based series...BUT STILL! LOL!

Thank you to;

Clarissa: haha! I updated it again! LOL! Hopefully the drama is raising in this story...LOL! Love you Clarissa ;) Thank you :)

pomtdwt: haha! Yep...It's been even longer this time...LOL! Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: haha! Totally true! LOL! ;) ahahaha! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! I write all my stories off the top of my head...LOL! Apart from The Going's On...Usually ;) LOL! Thanks :)

xxRok4eveRxx: hehe! Umm...I'm not quite sure...It may end when DxC are finally a couple or I may end it just before Just the Beginning starts...It all depends how I feel, I guess :) Thank you :)

YAY! LOL! A whole five reviews...I LOVE YOU ALL!

I am addicted to Katy Perry...Yeah...I mean, I've always liked her music...But now I am addicted to her CD One of The Boys...I have no idea why...Good songs...Good songs...LOL!

My favorites songs are One of the Boys(I think it describes...certain personal things(?) well), Waking up in Vegas (I was addicted when it was released as a single(I think it was anyway), and I am addicted to it now), ur So Gay(I JUST LOVE IT!) and I'm still breathing(Fuckin' depressing as hell...BUT EPIC!) XD XD XD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Break Time

_**6-Break Time**_

"Duncan." Nigel called out. The green haired boy turned away from the gates and towards the older man.

Nothing was said between them at first. Nigel understood. Duncan was upset. It was clear that he was missing his old life in Scarlatina. He missed everything about it, right down to his family. HIs friends had all moved with him, but his family had opted to stay behind on his mission.

"You know..." Nigel cleared his throat. "If you ever want to take a little break from 'work', you can. I won't stop you from spending a week up here if you want to."

Duncan shook his head, turning back to face the town. It was all locked up behind the gates of the palace, calling his name softly. But he knew he couldn't go. If he ever went, he was going to regret it. Duncan would never want to leave if he ever took a break in Scarlatina. Protecting Courtney was his top priority until she turned eighteen at least.

"Duncan...Come on." Nigel sighed. "I know how it feels to miss someone, Dunc. Trust me, I miss Courtney everyday of my life. You have the ability to just walk down the street and see yor family, I can't."

Duncan closed his eyes, hitting his head on the black metal gate. It didn't hurt his head half as mch as it hrt his heart. He could see his family house, right across the street from the old Black house. It had been where Nigel had used to live before he had even met Courtney Reed all those years ago.

The memories were also another thing that pained Duncan. He had too many of them stroed up in his head to even remember. Everytime he tried to think of a memory, he only found himself in more emotional pain than before. It hurt.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Duncan turned around, comeing face-to-face with the soon to be Mrs Courtney Black. She was wearing the most beatiful wedding gown Duncan had ever seen.

"I've been told." He muttered.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney pleaded. "Please just be nice today! Please...For me..." Duncan rolled his eyes. Courtney knew that he always listened to her when she said her innocent voice. "It's my wedding day and you are one of my closest friends. Please..."

"Fine..." The teenage punk mumbled.

"You really are stubborn."

"So you keep saying!" Duncan insisted.

"What?" Nigel asked.

Duncan blinked a few times, making his vision clearer. He shook his head. Memories were not something he needed to be thinng about at that time.

"Come on, Dunc." Nigel urged. "Me and you both know you need the break."

"But Court-"

"Courtney will be fine for a few days with me and Bridgette watching her." Nigel told Duncan.

The two of them could both tell Duncan needed the time off from his constant job. Courtney was, to a certain degree, in safe hands. Nigel had been caring for her since the day she had been born. Bridgette was a good friend to Courtney and was always there when Duncan sas lurking in the shadows.

There was also all of Duncan's other Scarlatinan friends to count on. If Duncan wanted to take a break from his busy life, they were all there for him to do so. They were all willing to take over for a few days if he wanted to get away.

So that was what he did. Duncan took a break.

A/N: It's short...I know...

I'm tired...It's 9:33 AM nad i have been awake since 4:00 AM...TIRED!

I can not be bothered to say my thank yous, but you should all know how much I love and appriciate you all :)

OH! Guess what? I have an idea where I'm going with this story now :) YAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Life Saver

_**7-Life Saver**_

It was quite obvious that Courtney Black was very suspicious. The usual teen punk who always sat at the table beside the fire door, the same one who always had his ear buds plugged in, but never had any music playing, had gone.

Duncan Hudson, the boy who knew just how to piss Courtney off to the point of screaming, had not been in school for the third day now. Courtney was getting very slightly worried.

Sure, Duncan was a bad boy, but he had never-NEVER-missed a day of school before. Every time Courtney had been in school, so had he. Every time Courtney was not in school due to sickness, she found out neither had he. It wasn't quite right to her, but now that didn't matter because he wasn't there when she was. It was as if he had vanished without a trace.

"Where do you think Duncan is?" Courtney asked Bridgette. She was sort of hoping for her to not answer with 'whose Duncan?' because that would have just been a little too weird for her.

"Huh?" Bridgette asked, her eyes and mind had been elsewhere. "Oh, probably home or...I don't know, skipping." Courtney could tell Bridgette was either not interested or lying. The two were the same thing for her; head down, fidgeting, low voice and absolutely no eye contact.

Courtney decided not to push the subject. It wasn't like it was even any of her business. Duncan did have his own life, and it wasn't like she even liked him anyway! But, even Courtney wasn't going to deny a sort of emptiness she had been feeling for the past three days, as if a part of her, a part she had, had for a very long time, was now gone.

"Courtney!" Bridgette snapped and Courtney came back to reality. "Just leave it." The blonde girl smiled. "It's not like you even like him, is it?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. Only Bridgette was able to annoy her about Duncan when he wasn't even there.

"As if." Courtney smiled, swinging her whole body around on the tiny, plastic stool and standing up. She collected her tray and gave Bridgette one last 'don't even think about it' look, walking off before she was late for last period.

The brunette didn't feel quite right in her math class that day. Without Duncan sat behind her, whispering and hissing her nickname like a snake. Though Courtney had never expected it, she missed someone calling her Princess. It may have annoyed her, but secretly it was just giving her a chance to talk to him.

"Snap out of it, Courtney!" The teen girl quickly told herself quietly, making sure no one else heard her.

She was never going to admit, not even to herself, that she did have a soft spot for the punk who made her life a living Hell. She secretly enjoyed the attention she got, but the truth was never to be confessed from Courtney's glossed lips.

Once the final bell rang, Courtney could not wait to get home. The day had not ended soon enough for her. Hopefully Duncan would be back in by tomorrow; otherwise Courtney may have found herself going insane.

She stepped out of the building and started walking down the sidewalk. Courtney didn't have a car of her own and refused to take the school bus. It was always noisy and filled with rude-commenting jerks, plus it was very bad for the environment. Courtney preferred to walk.

Her house wasn't too far, only up the back lane and over about three and a half-block, before there was a turning onto Courtney's cul-de-sac road.

Courtney would have walked with Bridgette, but she had surfing practice straight from school. She was a champion in training, Courtney understood this. So, as the blonde headed of in one direction, the brunette was off into the other.

The preppy teenager was still thinking about Duncan. She was quite worried, though trying her best not to even admit it to herself now. Duncan was a low-life. Duncan was her stalker. Duncan her-

BEEEEEEEEEP!

Courtney body froze up. Without realizing it, she had stepped straight onto the road, right in front of a car. It was too late for it to slow down and for a moment Courtney's life flashed before her eyes. Wow, a lot of it was spent doing homework.

Then she felt a force at her side, she being pushed onto the other curb to safety. She toppled over onto the floor, a body landing on top of her. Daring to take a peek at least, she found them gazing into the most beautiful things she had ever seen; icy-blue eyes.

A/N: Well, there is no doubt who those belong to...LOL!

Anyone else find this Twilight-y? I did...You know...When Edward stops the truck from squishing Bella...I'm a secret twilight fan...Guess it's not a secret...Movies are good, books SUCK!

LOL!

This chapter is dedicated to xxRock4eveRxx who got my ass in gear...Of course; they did say it a bit kinder than that... ;) LOL! But, if you hadn't asked when I was going to update it, then I wouldn't have been thinking about it. If I hadn't had been thinking about it, I would never have been able to finally come to a conclusion on what route I was taking this story down. Thank you :D

hehe!

It has been a while...I understand that...I am sorry...I was procrastinating over what route to take it down (As mentioned previously ;D) LOL!

This would have probably have been longer and more descriptive if it wasn't 22:05 and I didn't need to write an update for The Last Ending either...So, sorry...

Thank you to;

Chapter 5-

KlaineLuneville: hehe! LOL! EPIC! ahaha! Thank you :)

Clarissa: Yeah...I really do need to update this more often...Sorry about that...haha! Thanks :)

Destanaa: ahaha! LOL! aww! Thank you ever so much :D hehe! Thank you :)

Prologue-

Robynmas: Oh my...Oh my...Oh my...OH MY WOWZERZZZ! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! Ever so much for saying that! You have NO idea how much that means to me...I mean it...I feel...WOW! I have no idea how to put how I feel into words now...Just thank you...Thank you soo much for saying that :) I feel truly honored :'D

Chapter 6-

Clarissa: hehe! It wasn't Courtney as in our Courtney! Courtney as in Courtney's mom, Courtney...Get it? LOL! Thank you :D

Oh...On review for last chapter...I guess that is what I get for slow updating...Sorry again guys! I promise a new chapter soon (with another similar twilight moment...CURSE YOU TWILIGHT!) because I do have it almost mapped out in me head already :D YAY! LOL!

'It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now sounds a WHOLE lot better than 1:15, I'm smashed and horney, come home already she was can fuck!'~This creased me...LOL! I am listening to Glee's version of the song and that just came to mind...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. It's The:::Truth?

_**8-It's The...Truth?**_

"You better watch where you're going, Princess." Duncan coughed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky.

Courtney stayed where she in, a state of pure shock had over-whelmed her brain. Nothing was making sense anymore.

A car had come out of nowhere and almost knocked her over. She was luckiy saced by Duncan Hudson. The car sped off, not showing any concern of wanting to make sure either of them were alright. DUNCAN SAVED HER! Duncan Hudson, the boy who loved to annoy her, had SAVED HER!

"Where did you come from?" Courtney asked, her voice high as she scrambled to feet again. Duncan had come out of nowhere, it was impossible.

Duncan turned to face Courtney, lifting himself up off the floor also. He was looking at her like she was insane, she was looking at himas if he was from another planet (which Courtney never doubted was possible)!

"What are you talking about, Court?" Duncan asked her. "I was walking home with you...I was walking beside you when you went to cross the street, and that car almost hit you! I wasn't about to let you become roadkill, darling."

Courtney shook her head. No, Duncan was lying. Courtney knew Duncan was lying. Duncan had been missing from school for the past three days, he could not possibley have been walking home with her. For one it was not possible, for two, why would she even walk home civiely with Duncan?

"No you weren't..."

"Courtney..." It must have been serious if her used her actualy name. "I was walking home with you from school because there was a mugging on out street not-so-long ago and you were worried..."

"N-No...You're lying...STOP LYING TO ME!" The brunette covered her ears with her hands, refusing to listen to anything that Duncan said. So this is what a mental break-down was like.

Neither had anymore time to argue over the subject as Bridgette's mom's car parked beside the two. Bridgette rolled down the driver's window, where she was sat, and looked up at the two.

"And what are you two lovers getting up to here then?"

"Bridgette!" Courtney quickly tried to yell, but her voice had cracked now. She was still in shock from the almost accident, let alone Duncan's mysterious appearence and trying mind-fucking with her.

"What's wro-"

"Please tell Duncan here, that he was NOT in school today!" Courtney was pleading for her best friend to tell him the truth. If Bridgette agreed with Courtney, it would only go to prove her point that Duncan was a perverted stalker. But, naturally, Courtney's life could only go downhill even further.

"Courtney...Duncan was in school today." Courtney's face fell, her eyes widneing and her jaw clenching. She could not have been wrong about it, could she? "Come on, Court, let's get you out of the sun and back home."

Courtney nodded slowly, taking in deep breaths through her nose as she walked along to the other side of the car, using the body for support. She could not bear to stand on her own to feet for fear of them being too weak to hold her up.

"Do you want a lift?" Bridgette asked Duncan, turning back to face him once Courtney was safely inside the vehincle. The three did live on the same street, the girls next door to each other and Duncan across the way. It was only polite to ask.

"Nah...I'll walk it." Duncan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Bridgette nodded at first, then made sure Courtney wasn't looking before giving him an 'I'll-deal-with-you-later!' look. Duncan was so dead...Again.

A/N: Yep...This is what you get when you cross Total Drama...Twilight...A sixteen year old girl...And 00:18 AM...

I told you there would be more Twilight-like scenes...Why were there Twilight like scenes? Because I WANTED THERE TO BE! mehehehe...I'm tired! Do you guys understand that? Well...Probably not now...As I am assuming that a lot of you are at least two hours behind me...I know that some of you are, like, six...WTF! Lucky...

I AM RAMBLING! YAY! RAMBLING!

...Did you guys know that Kevin Jonas was featured on a Spanish Viagra ad without his permission?

I just learnt of this via youtube...

hehehe...

Oh! Dentist says I need two fillings...Unimprssed face...NOW! -_-

Can I ask? Yes...I can...How often do you go to the dentist? I used to go every six months...But now it's yearly...My dentist's decision, not mine...Is that normal?

Thank you to;

xxRock4eveRxx: You totally deseved it! :D ahahaha! Yes...It was a long wait ;) LOL! Anytime you wanna ;) ahaha! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: ahaha! Yes, yes they are ;) LOL! ahaha! YEP! Court lurrrved Dunc ;) LOL! ahaha! Yeah...Sorry about that...LOL! OMG! I was JUST listening to better than revenge! AND THEN PRETTY/UNPRETTY CAME ON! LOL! Ah...Thsoe sortta things hurt...Maybe a mosquito bite? I had one of those...It pulsated...LOL! Random...But yeah...That is a good thought...LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: ahaha! Yes, yes, yes...I know, I know, I know...It was a LOOONG time! LOL! Aw...I've never heard that song before...I'll go listen to it in a mo. because I quite like Kelly Clarkson :D hehe! Just by the title, I am agreeing ;) LOL! Nah...Books bore me...I tried the first, read half of Breaking Dawn and never got past the thrid paragraph of the fifth book...BORING! LOL! Sorry...hehe! I have heard of Vampire Academy! I have wanted to read it...Though I can never find it in shops! I'll have to find it online...hehe! LOL! Thank you :)

rockerdude9999: ahaha! Nah...I haven't managed to read a complete book yet...LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahahaha! I'm good! I have NEVER Had Twilight fever! LOL! My mom just likes to watch them with me...hehe! WHOOP! WHOOP! NEW FAN! YAY! LOL! Thank you ever so much :D

MsLumpySpacePrincess: aw! aw! aw! aw! aw! AWWWWWWW! Thank you EVER so much! I MEAN IT! I feel touched now...hehe! And yeah...I know InstruMental quite well ;) LOL! AWWW! YAY! That is the first time someone has called my story the BOMB...I feel happy now! YAY! LOL! awww! Thank you ever so much again :D

Maybe I should complain that I don't have enough reviews more often...DANG IT PEOPLE!

LOL!

'When it was good baby, it was good, baby. We showed them all up, no one could touch the way we laughd in the dark, talking 'bout you're daddy's farm and you were gonna marry me...'

Taylor Swift, We were happy...Just for the fact it's on...A bit of my fantasy world live sof this due to the fact I imagine it to be...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No spellcheck was used on this...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Some People Are Idiots

_**9-Some People Are Idiots**_

"Why would you do that?" Bridgette asked sternly. Bridgette was not someone who got pissed off easily. Bridgette was a fairy, fairy's were kind, peace-making creatures. Bridgette was very pissed off with Duncan, upsetting the balance and throwing everything out of orbit in the real world.

"I had to do something!" Duncan told her. "I wasn't about to just let Courtney go get herself killed!"

Bridgette shook her head. Duncan was supposed to be on a mini-vacation in Scarlatina. Why? Because he needed a break. Naturally, he had only gone against the orders and wishes of Nigel and returned. It was a good thing he had though, otherwsise Courtney would have been a pancake by now.

"You're an idiot, Duncan!" Bridgette screamed. Her whole body was shaking from anger. Anger was something Bridgette was not used to. "Now because of you Courtney thinks she's going insane! How are we really going to prove that you were in school for the past few days, huh?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, takinga step back from the fairy, "It's already taken care of, blondie. I snuck into school a few hours back and I changed my records to say I was there. I added a bit of graffitti to the walls by the gym just for exta proof."

Bridgette continued to narrow her eyes and shake her head. Duncan was the only person who could ever piss a fairy off as much as Duncan and pissed Bridgette off.

"Next time you go on a mini-vacation, stay there." Bridgette told Duncan, flying up off the ground and through the canopy in the tree's. She kept on flying straight up into the night sky until Duncan couldn't see her anymore.

"She has a point." A voice growled from behind a nearby tree. "You are an idiot..."

Duncan slowly turned his smirking face to where the voice had come from. Only a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen, but Duncan would have recognized that voice form anywhere.

"Out hunting again, Gwen?" He asked. The goth girl stepped forward, her whole body dressed in black clothing so she could blend in better with the night air, though he pale skin was a big giveaway.

"You know me so well." She replied, smiling with her black painted lips. Duncan shook his head, he needed a hunt too. Bridgette was a draining person and taking care of Courtney was a full time thing.

"Want some company?"

The cold air was almost frozen in place as no wind was blowing outside. Courtney shivered slightly, but didn't go back inside her bedroom. There was a tree directly outside her bedroom window and over the years she had grown up there, she learnt that the branch was strong enough to hold her up, so she managed to climb across and make it her thinking space.

There was a lot to think about recently. Was she really insane, for one? The way Duncan and Bridgette had made it out to be, she wasn't doubting it for long. Maybe all the extra school work and thoughts of Duncan were getting to her. Maybe she needed a break form it all, but her father would never let her go on vacation or something similar.

What Courtney needed was a way to break strees, and she had the perfect idea. Her sixteenth birthday was only a week and a half away. Normally, Courtney was not someone to get worked up over her birthday. What was so great about becoming another year older? But turning sweet sixteen was a once in a lifetime thing.

"Knock, knock." The brunette was taken from her thought as her father appeared at her bedroom window. He knew she would have been out in the tree, Courtney was always out in the tree.

"Daddy, I know what I want for my birthday." Courtney instantly said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Nigel raised an eyesbrow, he had been pressuring Courtney to pick a gift for a while now, but she always replied with the same answer; Nothing.

"I want a party."

"A party?" Courtney nodded her head. "Oh, Courtney...I'm no-"

"PLEASE!" Courtney begged, her onyx eyes shining and she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Please, daddy..."

Courtney wasn;t someone who wanted a lot in life, noo matter how much her father tried to give her. She believed in need before want, which is what most parents would beg their children to be like, but Nigel didn't want it to be like that.

Courtney was his only daughter, he wanted to be able to spoil her rotten with anything she asked. However, Courtney was much like her mother; giving to others before herself. Nigel thought it was a good thing, he did still have a piece of his wife left within his daughter.

"Okay, fine..." Nige caved. It was the only thing Courtney had ever asked for, her might as well give it to her. "But." There was always a but. "You are going to have to plan this party yourself and try to keep it under control, Court."

"Thank you, daddy!" Courtney squealed, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. This was one way to take her mind off things.

A/N: =O!

Yeah...Parties are not Courtney's style, I understand that...But I want her to have one...I NEED her to have one! Trust me...

I gotta make this very quick guys, so thank yous will be next time!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No spellcheck was used on this due to I'm in a rush!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. End

Hey guys, Chloe is here...On a sad note, unfortunatley. This story has come to end. I am discontinuing it now. I am sorry. So very soory, buuuut...I just don't want to write it anymore...I have ideas and such...I just don't want to write for it anymore. I am sorry.

Peace and Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
